rp_logfandomcom-20200213-history
BEE NU
Willow: ((Bee appearing is gonna be delayed a bit.)) Wilson: ('Kay) Willow was putting more wood on the fire that was almost as high as the tent. Willow: ... Hey, Wilson, how high do you think I can build the fire before camp burns down? Wilson was just sitting nearby, still trying to figure out his wings. He can move them, but he can't fly yet Wilson: Willow, that's good enough. If you wanna build a bigger one do it outside of camp. Willow: Aw. Bee: *The area suddenly dims a second, 2 spot lights appear just to illuminate where a tooned Bee just popped in at, wearing a top hat and holding a cane.* Wilson: Oh, hi Bee. Bee: Hellooooo everyone~! Also, don't ask, but I might've ticked someone off, oh well. Willow: ... Bee zips over to Wilson and the area brightened back to normal. Bee: So, how're those wings working~? Wilson: Well, I can move them, but I can't even get an inch off the ground. Bee: Have you tried flapping them? Wilson weakly flaps the wings Bee: Nah, I think you need to flap them harder~! Wilson: Can't. Bee: Hmmm, I have an idea~! Bee draws blur lines in the air and moves Wilson to that spot, and now the wings move faster cuz of that. Maybe too fast. Wilson: (Wait, what'd she do?) Bee: ((You know how blur lines convey movement in art? Bee drew those to get the wings moving faster.)) Bee: ((Problem is: Wilson might not know how to stop.)) Wilson 's wings start flapping really fast. And he's pushed onto the ground by the force Bee: Oh, turn them the other way then, you're moving the wrong way. Wilson: (Bee, nu. He's not gonna be able to learn how to fly correctly immediately.) Bee: Do the wings need to go faster~? Wilson: NO. Wilson: STOP THEM I DON'T KNOW HOW. Willow: Why is it that every time you 'help' you tend to make things worse?! Bee erases the blur marks and now the wings aren't moving. Bee: Would you rather me not help~? Bee: I could be a lot more troubling if I want, but I don't~ I'm just being helpful, and bored. Bee: But I could stop being bored but be less helpful~! Wilson brings himself back up to his feet, then looks to Bee Bee: Which one do you want? Willow: ... Wilson: ... Bee: Pft, if I want, I could make you practically invulnerable, but you have to ask~! Willow: Wait, what? Willow: What do you mean by that? Bee: I mean what I say, but do I say what I mean? Wilson: ... Stop being cryptic, I'm a scientist, not a philosopher. Bee: If you find a blue Redbird, and a red Bluebird, and have them sing together, I might. Wilson: That's a contradiction. Bee: And? Bee: Are you saying you can't find those? Wilson: Yes. Bee: Then what do you think the answer to the earlier question is? Wilson: ... What? Bee: I'm not gonna stop~ Bee pinched Wilson's nose, making a honking noise, and bounced over to Willow. Wilson looks annoyed and confused Willow: ... Willow: What do you mean by 'practically invulnerable'? Willow: ((WELP.)) Bee: What if you could bounce back from anything, and do things that seem impossible, just like a cartoon character~? Bee: Also, do you like candy? Bee: I know some people that are doing something dumb with it right now. Willow: ... Wilson: ... Bee: Anyway, what do you say~? Willow: Uh. Willow looks to Wilson, as if asking him what to say to this. Wilson looks back to her, looking unsure Willow: ... Willow: Uh... Willow: It won't be like with the wing, right? Bee: It'll be nothing like the wings, silly~! Willow: Well, it does sound cool- Bee: Ok~! Willow: Wait, I didn't say yes. Bee: a) now you did, b) you were thinking of saying it before. Wilson looks worried now Bee: Just a warning, that request would require a full redraw and people tend to freak out the first time that happens. Bee: Sometimes the second, too. Willow: What do you mean by- Bee pulls the pencil out and points it at Willow eraser first. Bee: Hold still~! Willow nopes away at top speed. Wilson: !!! Bee: THAT'S NOT STILL. Bee sighs before running after Willow. Bee: COME BACK! Wilson chases after both of them, trying to keep Bee from doing whatever Bee: IT WON'T HURT! Willow trips on a root. Bee trips on Willow and faceplants against a tree. Look! Stars! Wilson joined the chat 3 hours ago Willow: Ow. Bee: Ow. Wilson: (Backspace, nu- BRB) Wilson: (Back) Wilson stops behind Willow and Bee. Good thing he was far enough away to stop without ending up in the stockpile Wilson: (Pileup, not stockpile.) Bee gets up off of Willow, shakes her head to get the stars away, and holds out a hand to help Willow up. Willow just scrambled off, nope. Bee has a look of 'really?' on her face. Bee: Hey, come back! Willow: Why?! Bee: I'm trying to help! Willow: ... Willow: WHAT'S WITH POINTING THE ERASER AT ME?! Bee: How else am I supposed to redraw you, draw over you? *sarcasm* Yeah, that'll end well. Willow: ... Bee: ... Bee: It won't hurt~ I've been redrawn cuz of random stuff multiple times. Bee: Come here, please~? Wilson: ... Wilson: ... Willow: ... Wilson: She doesn't want you do it, period. Bee: Why not~? Wilson: Because she doesn't. Willow: ... Willow: I just don't know anymore. Bee: You did say 'yes'. Willow: THAT YES WAS PULLED OUT OF CONTEXT. Bee: But you still said it! Willow: ... Bee: Hey, if I was gonna force ya, I would've by now, I'm asking you to come here instead of chasing you now. Wilson: Or, you know, you could just not do it? Bee: Would it make you feel safer if I redraw Wilwil? Willow: NO. Wilson: (BRB, there's stomping upstairs and it's annoying.) Bee: You're just saying that because you don't trust me, and I know it. Bee: Remember, I have a link to you, I wouldn't do something dumb that would sever the link, otherwise I- ... I actually have no idea what happens if a link is severed. Wilson: Wait- Wilwil? Bee: I take pride in finding weird nicknames for people and I forgot the one I chose for you. Wilson: What. Bee: What what? Wilson: ... Bee: Aaaaand bored. Bee: ... You know? You two are the first ones I've seen with two conflicting metaphors. Wilson: What? Bee: It's true, and there's two forces fighting over which one you two are. Willow: What? Wilson: What? Bee: Quite honestly, one is evil, and the other, um... Both but leaning towards evil, so you don't want both. Oh well~! Wilson: (I honestly have no idea what she's talking about.) Willow: ((SHE'S TALKING ABOUT THEM AND US.)) Wilson: (Oh.) Wilson: (Wait, we're evil?) Willow: ((Havn't the last few RPs we've done been Wilson abuse?)) Wilson: (Well, yes, but that doesn't make us evil, does it?) Bee: Maybe that group doesn't care instead, I dunno. Wilson: (Sadistic, maybe. But not evil.) Bee: Is 'sadistic' evil? Wilson: (No, not really. Everyone is sadistic to a certain extent.) Wilson: (Sadism is experiencing pleasure from others' pain.) Bee is looking at Wilson for the answer cuz she's not instantly saying the 4th wall is transparent. Wilson: I don't know? Bee shrugs and flicks her tail. Bee: I'm gonna say: Someone that you hate, you shouldn't be hating, what evils he has done, he has been forced to do. Mr. Skits joined the chat Wilson: (Bee, nu. Don't tell them that. Besides, no one forced Max to do any- O_O) Wilson: (SKITS) Mr. Skits shows up to the side, looking REALLY ticked. Wilson: (NO) Wilson: (GO AWAY) Wilson: (BRB) Mr. Skits grinned slightly at the absolutely epic reaction, before going back to glaring at Bee. Wilson: (Back) Bee: One side thinks this is a game, the other thinks it's a show or play~! Willow: ... Willow: What. Bee: What what? Wilson: (... Honestly, we and Maxwell aren't much different. We're just bored so we play around with the islanders.) Willow: ((Isn't it Them that get bored and play with the islanders?)) Wilson: ... Okay, I have now officially given up on understand her. Willow: ((Oh wow, I made it worse.)) Bee pulls out a mallet. Wilson: ("You've been an interesting plaything, but I've grown tired of this game.") Bee: I can show you by taking the wall down~! Wilson: (NO) Wilson: (BEE) Wilson: (DO NOT) Willow: ((BEE NU)) Willow: ((PULLING PLUG.)) Bee: Oh, whoops, see you next eposode then, they're ending it now. Willow: ((BEE)) Wilson left the chat Bee left the chat SC joined the chat Willow left the chat Mr. Skits: ... SC: ... Uh. Mr. Skits just leaves. Category:Don't Starve RPs